


Legacy

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Community: inkingitout, Garo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga comes back to check on his son, Kouga.</p>
<p>Thanks to TouchoftheWind for the request/idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TouchoftheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/gifts).



Legacy (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Saejima Taiga had never come down the spirit path before. Those who already passed into the world of the dead did not usually do so unless they had unfinished business in the living world. That was the reason why now, after more than a decade since his death, Taiga was going home.

He stood outside the entrance to the family estate. Nothing much had changed that he could see – his butler, Gonza, had been tending to the upkeep of the place as well as ever. Taiga passed through the door without opening it and continued.

It was early in the morning, still dark. No one would be up for a couple of hours yet. The inside of the mansion was immaculate as well and Taiga hoped it wasn't too much of a strain on Gonza to keep everything so perfectly in order. He'd be getting up in years by now.

Taiga paused at the top of the stairs. He was here to check on his son, Kouga, but was not sure whether he would be home or not. The sleep schedule of a Makai Knight depended on the amount of Horror activity in his region. Kouga had inherited the title of Golden Knight Garo from him, which gave him ultimate responsibility. He may be out all night.

However, if he was home, he would likely be in the master suite. Taiga went there and slipped inside.

There was a lone figure sleeping in the bed. The sheets were around their waist, bare back exposed. Taiga couldn't see much in the dim lighting and with the way they faced away from him, but he knew instinctively that this was not his son. His heart lifted, realizing it must be Kouga's wife. How wonderful that he had found love! He and his own wife had been devoted to each other, and to their son. He wondered if perhaps there was a child in one of the other rooms.

Then he noticed something by the bedside on the nightstand. It looked like a piece of Madou Jewellery. On the nearby chair was draped a long, black leather coat, and a pair of twin swords rested across the arms. Taiga frowned. This didn't make any sense.

The door opened and a man came in whom Taiga instantly recognized as his son. He was older, of course, but unmistakably Kouga. Taiga smiled as he watched him lay down his sword, take off his long white leather coat, then remove his Madou Ring, Zaruba. Kouga was so handsome, and exuded confidence. He already appeared to be everything his father had hoped he would be.

Taiga saw Kouga gaze down at the figure in the bed, and his serious expression softened just enough to show his father how much this person meant to him.

The body in the bed stirred, and a relieved voice said, "Kouga, you're back."

Taiga felt like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. THAT was not the voice of a woman! He realized then that the shoulders he'd been seeing were broad, the bare arms muscular.

Kouga slid under the covers and reached out to take the other male in his arms. He watched his son tenderly caress his hair and give him a squeeze. "How was your night?"

"Not too bad. Two Horrors, but one of them ran and I had to chase it down. What about you?"

Taiga didn't hear his son's reply. He was still recovering from the newfound knowledge that there was another Makai Knight in his son's bed.

How could this have happened?! Kouga could have a beautiful Makai Priestess to not only share his life and his bed, but to support him with her magic. Not to mention she could give him an heir to the Garo title! What could this … BOY do that would benefit Kouga's life and Taiga's legacy in any way?!

"Rei, it's all right."

"It's NOT all right!"

What? Taiga had missed part of the conversation. What were they talking about?

The boy whose name was apparently Rei sat up and pushed back his shoulder-length hair. "You're the best and I admire you as Garo, but when you aren't working, you need to take care of yourself."

"I have Gonza for that."

"There are some things that Gonza doesn't understand because he hasn't experienced it personally, but I have." He pointed to the bed. "Roll over, I'm going to show you what I mean."

Taiga felt extreme trepidation, and maybe his son did, too, as he hesitated, giving the other Knight a long look before he did as he instructed. Rei climbed atop him and began giving him a slow, firm massage.

"I know exactly what muscles get tensed up while fighting Horrors," he said, starting to press into his right shoulder blade. "For instance, the sword arm."

Kouga moaned a little." Gods, yes, right there."

Taiga saw the concentration in Rei's eyes, even as his full mouth quirked up in a grin. "Be glad you only get knots like these in one arm."

"That's your own fault for using two swords."

"Hey, you're Garo, I'm Silver Fang Zero. I HAVE to use two swords to keep up with you!" Rei laughed. Kouga suddenly rolled over, grabbing Rei and pinning him underneath him.

"I know I don't say this often, but you make my life better. You bring laughter and smiles into it – I'd forgotten both."

Rei smirked. "You don't say it often? You've NEVER said it, you stoic, closemouthed introvert." He wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck. "You give me stability and made me remember what it's like to care about someone. You don't mince words and force me to challenge myself daily. I love you."

As Kouga bent down to kiss the Silver Knight, Taiga expected to feel revulsion, but it didn't come. His son obviously felt deeply for Rei, who had no problem stating his own feelings in return. Did gender really matter when there was that much love and mutual respect?

As for the heir issue, Knights had made them from adopted children before. It was all in the training, and with both Garo and Silver Fang doing it, any kid in that house would be successful.

Taiga smiled to himself and quietly left the lovers to their future.

\--

(2012)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
